


Go for it...

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: The morning after their meeting at KingDom Come, the boys get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Go for it...

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the awesome [K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie), with special apologies to [F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander) for killing them almost daily with snippets.

Liam woke to the sound of seagulls on the harbor at the crack of dawn, the rocking of the bed something that he was very much not used to. He gasped when he realized he was not alone - that he was sandwiched between two others. The thought brought a tight ball of nervousness back to his gut, so he breathed, counting to three, and took in his surroundings.

He must have been in the master bedroom of _The Fiddler_ , which meant that the two in bed with him were... Yes. He was wrapped around Nick, despite him being the much larger man, and wrapped around him was Kelly.

Liam smiled to himself softly, enjoying the warmth of the two men and the tempting comfort of the bed. They even had one of the blankets he had taken from his safe house covering them all, and it was so much better than the blanket cocoon he often slept in.

Kelly woke slowly, hugging Nick and pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder...before waking up fully and realising it was _Liam_ he was wrapped around, not his husband. The thought brought a smile to his face, and he pulled the man closer, rubbing his cheek on his back as he dozed, feeling right and good in a way he normally only got when he was with Nick.

Nick slept on, content to be held for as long as possible.

Nearly a full half an hour later, Nick startled awake, reaching for a weapon under his pillow that hadn’t been there for many years. He realised quickly where he was, and that he was not, in fact, about to be attacked by anything untoward, but the spike of adrenalin hadn’t got the memo. He started a slow, rhythmic breathing pattern, which was one of the only things the military quacks taught him that did him any good. It calmed him down momentarily until he realized it was Liam, and not Kelly, hugging him and he started the pattern again, starting to get nervous for a whole other reason.

Liam felt the rhythmic movements of a breathing exercise that he knew all too well as Nick woke in his arms. He hesitated, wondering if he should disrupt it by letting Nick know they were also awake, or if he should just let him work through it and allow them all to continue dozing.

He eventually squeezed Nick gently and kissed his shoulder as Kelly had done to him, before murmuring softly. "Good morning, darling." 

He rolled slightly so that he was on his back, stretching and slipping an arm around Kelly as well. "And good morning to you, love."

Kelly cuddled into Liam without thinking, resting his head on his chest and slipping an arm around his waist.

Nick startled slightly when he felt the kiss, but when he turned around, he looked remarkably composed, still breathing a little quickly but not as badly as he had been minutes ago.

"Sorry, sometimes I wake up...well you know."

Liam nodded, squeezing Nick to him gently. "I know," he murmured. "Is there anything I should do or not do when that happens?"

"If I wake up swinging, just put me down, if I wake up panicking, don't hold me too tightly, just talk softly and help me do some breathing."

"If he wakes up horny, blow him." Kelly said cheekily from the other side of the bed.

"Kels!"

Liam laughed warmly, beaming. "Well, we can probably manage that, can't we, Doc?"

Kelly grinned evilly up at Liam and nodded, clambering over them both so that he was on the other side of Nick.

He kicked the covers off to find Nick only his boxers.

"Kels, what are you..." He finished the sentence on a groan as Kelly swizzled his tongue around Nick's nipple, and then bit it softly.

Liam returned the evil, mischievous grin, before turning to kiss along Nick's neck, running his hand up and down his front as Kelly worked at Nick's nipple. He used his fingers to scrape up and across his other nipple, gently, testing his response.

Nick made a hissing noise at that, and he cursed his body for responding so readily. These bastards were going to use that against him, now.

Liam kissed and nipped along Nick's neck and collarbone, learning what made the man tick, before working lower, towards his nipple, running his fingernails across it once more before replacing them with his teeth. 

His hand trailed lower, toying at the waistband of Nick's boxers, waiting for Kelly to give the go ahead. No matter what they had done last night and what they were working on now, he still wanted to defer to Kelly’s lead. He was a guest in this bed, and he didn’t want to out-stay his welcome so soon.

Kelly alternated between biting and licking Nick's nipple, reveling in the noises Nick made when he attacked that particular erogenous zone. 

He moved to just flicking Nick's nipple after a while, so that he could run his teeth along the shell of Nick's ear and then bite down on the lobe before whispering. "I always wished I had more hands in bed to make you squirm."

Liam chuckled against Nick’s nipple, worrying it between his teeth before tugging on it gently, watching Nick’s reaction carefully. He continued to run his fingers along the waistband of Nick’s boxers, using his nails to scratch at the skin gently. The noises Nick made were intoxicating, and he found himself rutting up against Nick’s leg as they continued the tease.

Kelly looked up to make eye contact with Liam and then very deliberately kissed behind Nick's ear and then carried on along his neck, sucking a bruising hickey into his collarbone.

He ran his hand down Nick’s toned chest, moving from tweaking Nick's nipple to joining Liam's hand at Nick's boxers, similarly just ghosting his fingertips over the area. He moved further down the bed, kissing very slowly down Nick's side.

Liam purred as he watched Kelly kiss Nick, licking and sucking down his body and to his hip bone, sucking at the divot just inside of it. The sight was simply intoxicating, watching Kelly work to drive Nick wild. He kept Kelly’s eye contact as he nipped right on top of the hickey he left there.

“How much torment do you think he can handle from the two of us, do you think?” Liam's eyes sparkled with his special brand of deviousness.

"Why I don't know, we should probably find out." Kelly said, sounding innocent, but winking at Liam at the same time, which rather proved otherwise.

He kissed Nick's hipbone over and over again, knowing it would drive Nick insane, then curled his fingers just inside his boxers, stroking the skin at the top of his thighs, nowhere near where the main event was, where Nick wanted him to be.

Nick started to move, not sure where he should be moving towards or away from. He’s barely sane when Kelly teases him by himself – adding a devious Russian meant he'd be lucky if he survived this at all.

Liam bit back a cackle as he continued his ministrations, playing his teeth and tongue all over Nick's skin above his boxers. "I mean, he did edge you quite spectacularly last night, right? Payback’s a bitch."

"That's true," Kelly said in mock outrage, "he did. Now Nicko, you know that's not nice." Kelly barely suppressed his grin, winking at Liam again.

"I hate you both so much." Nick said, but he sounded fond whilst he was saying it too, which only served to spur Kelly on further.

He dragged Nick's boxers down just an inch, and started to kiss and lick the slight increase of skin he's been granted.

"You didn't even take off your _pants_ last time, Nicholas. I'm sure you don't want these off now, do you?" Liam winked at him and snapped the band just after Kelly stopped lowering them.

He ran a nail up the inside of Nick’s thigh, moving up to his boxers, but still not close enough to Nick's stiffening length.

Nick looked down his body, at the two people he was pretty certain were going to kill him, and raised himself up on his elbows, intent to sit up and at least join the nightmare that is these men.

Liam laughed and made a biting motion with his teeth, before ducking downwards and nipping along the inside of Nick's thigh where his nail had trailed before. He looked up and met Nick's eyes with his own, which were clearly burning with lust. "I don't think he does, Doc. Does he?"

Nick flopped back down on the bed, seemingly in defeat. "Bastards."

Kelly laughed and actually pulled Nick's boxers back to where they had started, before moving down and starting to kiss and lick and alternately nip at Nick's legs, starting from his ankles.

Liam laughed alongside Kelly, matching his movements. He met Kelly's eyes again, trying to read what the next step would be. What would make Nick squirm the most, he wondered?

He decided to make a show of rutting against the mattress right beside Nick, groaning into his thighs as he continued to tease, sucking in some skin halfway up his thigh to form another hickey.

Kelly ran his hands up and down underneath Nick's boxers, never quite getting where Nick so obviously wanted him to go. Thoroughly enjoying the tease that they were putting Nick through. It was always a heady mix when he was the one doing the teasing, and he loved that he now had a partner in crime to work with, too.

Nick full-on moaned when Kelly sucked a hickey into the inside of his upper thigh, arching slightly. He could reach for his cock, but despite this being torture, he didn’t do so, because watching those two men take him to pieces was almost worth the wait. They were _stunning_.

Liam hummed against Nick's thigh, reaching his hand up and around to Nick's backside, raking his nails along his ass cheek.

"Fuck" Nick groaned, squirming.

Kelly grinned at Liam and nodded towards Nick's boxers. He waited until Liam had caught on and then slowly, very very slowly lowered them, kissing and nipping at the skin that was revealed, while making sure to avoid the main event.

Liam simultaneously pulled down Nick's boxers on the other side. "Hmm... only if you ask nicely, darling. But I believe we have something else to do, first, right Doc?"

He copied Kelly's movements, so much so that there could very well have been mirrored Kelly's on either side of Nick's length, biting and licking and kissing nearly everywhere.

Once they'd got them off, Kelly bit his lip just looking down at the magnificence that was Nick O'Flaherty's body. After a moment he got back down and then winked at Liam, nodding towards Nick's cock.

He waited until they were both ready, then licked a very slow, stripe from root to tip, then pulled away.

Liam looked at them both with unbridled hunger in his eyes and then leant down, matching Kelly's lick and just as he was about to pull away, he sucked very gently on Nick's tip.

He pulled off, moving his head to one side but not going as far away as to move Nick's cock out of reach.

Kelly grinned at Liam and moved forward again, lapping at Nick's cock, sticking to his 'side' and enjoying the fact that Liam was apparently reading his mind.

For Nick's part, he had his hands fisted in the sheets and he couldn't work out whether he hated these men or lo...liked them. It was definitely a near thing which side this would fall down on.

Liam licked and sucked along his own side, laughing a little as he accidentally bumped Kelly's nose with his own over Nick's cock.

He rutted into the mattress, groaning, finding the act just as hot as when he was having his mouth fucked by Nick last evening. He carefully worked his mouth and tongue over Nick, mindful of where he touched so as to not bump into Kelly and initiate contact that the Doc might not want.

Kelly licked enthusiastically at Nick, and laughed when their noses booped. They got closer as they used their tongues with Nick and there was a moment when it was almost like they were already kissing, because they were both working on the same area at the same time.

When Kelly pulled back to take a breath, he looked at Liam, cocked his head and then moved in slightly. He could have been going back to Nick's cock, or Liam could see it as an invitation. Kelly couldn't think of anything hotter in that moment than kissing Liam whilst Nick's cock was also between their mouths.

Liam took the invitation for what it was, moving in, kissing Kelly resoundingly, running a hand through his hair and groaning against him. Fuck, the taste of Nick on Kelly's lips, and the taste of Kelly himself was so hot.

After a long moment, he parted and returned to Nick's cock, sucking it into his mouth briefly before trailing his lips further down, lapping at his balls. 

When Nick looked down his body again and saw that the men were kissing, he had one thought: _Jesus fucking Christ that was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen_.

Kelly pulled back from the kiss slowly, a little starry eyed at how fucking good that had been. He noticed Liam paying attention to Nick's balls, so he finally took Nick into his mouth and sunk down as far as he could.

"Fuck" Nick shouted, the twin sensations driving him to heady heights. "Fuck, you two will kill me!"

Liam groaned at the compliment as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth gently. He loved this so damn much, watching and hearing Nick go insane from the two of them. Feeling him tighten on his tongue. While still sucking at his balls, he reached around to tease behind them, pressing upwards into his skin.

Nick arched off the bed when Kelly swallowed around him, his hands gripping the sheets so hard it must have hurt. With the mere suggestion of something behind him as well, he was as good as lost.

After less than a minute he came, shooting down Kelly's throat and wordlessly shouting out.

Liam chuckled and withdrew, coming back up to Kelly with an invitation in his smirk, running his hand up Kelly's arm. Would he do it, would he kiss him again? 

Kelly knelt up on the bed, reaching for Liam to bring him closer, wanting to kiss and lick and take this man apart as well. He snaked his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Nick, lying boneless on the bed, had enough wherewithal to get up on his elbows, because fuck if he'd miss this.

Liam grabbed onto Kelly in a thorough kiss, tasting him hungrily with a moan. He reached a hand into Kelly's hair and tightened his fist, tugging gently.

Kelly moaned into Liam’s mouth and deepened the kiss, pulling Liam closer, so he could run a hand up and down his back, unsure where to touch first.

Liam groaned and pressed into Kelly, his clothed length rubbing against Kelly's pelvis. The feeling of Kelly against him made him feel like he was flying, yet again. These men were really something else.

He eyed Nick, and angled them both so he would get a full view of the show they were putting on, preening in the spotlight they’d unintentionally created.

Nick let out a soft moan and his dick gave a twitch at the scene in front of him. That had been one hell of a blowjob, but he still felt like he could go again anyway.

Kelly pulled Liam to him closer, so they were completely flush, reaching down to grasp Liam's ass so that he could grind their lengths together, never stopping the kiss for a second.

“Fuck,” Liam growled against Kelly’s lips as they keep kissing, loving his taste and the taste of Nick’s spend on his tongue. He ground against Kelly with a groan, hand tightening in his hair as his whole body thrummed with arousal. He wanted to maul the man, knowing he’d tumble apart in the most fantastic way... he couldn’t wait.

He grabbed Kelly’s clothed ass and squeezed, digging his fingertips in softly, testing the reaction from Kelly.

Kelly moaned into the kiss and moved his hands away from Liam's clothed ass long enough to slide his fingers down the back of his underwear and grab onto his bare ass instead. He couldn’t get close enough to the man, unable to think of a single sinful thing to do because his brain was crowded with them. Nick watching them was hot as all hell too, and he felt like he might be burning.

He broke the kiss long enough to run his teeth along Liam's lip and bite down softly, dragging his teeth away until Liam's lips stretched and then letting it go with a pop. His mercurial eyes were a deep storm green and he stared at Liam, wondering if he was feeling half the heat he was.

Liam groaned as Kelly tugged on his lip, arching into him. He just couldn't get enough of the man, and he just wanted to taste and touch him everywhere.

He let go of Kelly's hair and trailed his hands down his back and to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, tugging on them. "I want these off," he moaned against his lips.

"I'm not stopping you." Kelly breathed between kissing Liam again, hard. Liam was a phenomenal kisser and he just wanted to get lost in the man, knew that he could easily stay here for hours exploring his mouth and his body.

He started to shimmy Liam's pants off, teasing at the skin that it revealed on his hip. He stroked it softly, wondering whether it was as sensitive as it was on him, on Nick.

Liam's cock twitched as Kelly slid his fingers along his hip. Fuck, everything Kelly did felt so electric. He had to hold his breath to keep from whining into Kelly's mouth at the feel, of how much more he wanted.

"Good to know," he murmured against Kelly's lips, dragging his tongue along them and nipping at them softly, taking in as much of the man as he could. He tugged Kelly's pyjama bottoms down his hips and traced his fingers along the six-shooter tattooed there – he couldn't necessarily see what he was doing, but he knew the general placement, and it was hot as fuck.

When Kelly's cock sprang free, he reached to take it in his hand, breaking the kiss enough just to make sure it was contact Kelly wanted to have.

Kelly followed Liam's lead, pushing his briefs down his thighs so he could get to his prize. 

He could peripherally see Nick looking over at them, panting softly. They did that to him. It was amazing.

He reached for Liam's cock but didn't make contact, pulling back from the kiss long enough to look into Liam's eyes.

Liam leant in to ask softly into Kelly's ear. "Alright if I touch you?"

"Fuck yes...but tell me I get to touch you too?" Kelly said almost desperately.

Liam immediately wrapped a hand around Kelly's length and started to pump him softly. "Yes," he all but moans into his ear. "Now kiss me again, damnit."

Kelly did as ordered, reaching for Liam's cock at the same time he took his lips in another bruising kiss. He pumped him slowly, revelling in the kiss and the feeling of him finally in his hands.

Nick groaned from the bed, "so fucking hot."

Liam groaned too and rocked his hips into Kelly's hand, reveling in the feel of his dexterous fingers around him. He turns to look at Nick with a smirk. "Would you be a dear, darling, and toss us some lubricant?"

He turned back and kissed Kelly again, mimicking the rocking of his own hips with his hand against Kelly's hard cock.

Nick could barely parse the question with how hungrily he was watching the two men, but he reached under the pillow and threw it towards the end of the bed anyway.

Kelly grabbed the back of Liam's head with the hand not currently on his cock and pulled him back into a messy kiss.

Liam moaned into Kelly's mouth, removing his hands from Kelly for a moment to reach for the bottle, and squirting some generously into his palm. He brought his dry hand back up to grip at Kelly's hair, while the other moved down to grasp at Kelly's length again and start working it at a leisurely pace.

Kelly broke from the kiss for a second so he could snag the lube for himself, getting some of it on the coverlet and not caring one iota. He started to match Liam's strokes.

He felt like kissing Liam was something he should really have done many many times before. It just felt so right, and really damn hot. He could do it forever.

"You're so damn hot," Liam growled against Kelly's lips, before picking up the pace of his hand because fuck, he was getting so turned on he could burst at any moment. He couldn't believe that after so many years of animosity, of misunderstanding, that they would be at each other just like this, in the most perfect way imaginable.

He drank it all in. Kelly's gorgeous, mercurial eyes, the sight of Nick watching them like they were the most delectable show he'd ever seen. The sound of hands sliding on slick cocks. Kelly's moans, and his own. The way Kelly's mouth felt against his own, the way he tasted. He wanted to commit it all to memory, and relish in the moment, in case the last 24 hours had just been a fluke.

Kelly's hand started to stutter on Liam's length as he himself got closer, but he didn't back away, merely pulled Liam into an even harsher kiss, one that was mostly breaths and pants and occasional lip touches as they both brought each other to heady heights.

He wanted it to last forever, this perfect bit of synergy that they had together, but he knew he couldn't hold off much longer, and he wanted to see Liam come, wanted to know that it was _him_ that had done that, that he had made those moans come out of the other man, it was his kisses, his stroking that was making Liam pant.

The sound that came out of Liam's mouth as he neared his peak was one that he felt he would deny he had ever made in the days to come. His hips jutted forward and he choked in a breath as he started to come, spilling messily over Kelly's hand, his leg, and the coverlet. He found himself not making any noise other than the harsh intake of air as he gasped in his choked breaths, shaking and trembling against Kelly as his orgasm was wrung from him.

He brought his head down to rest his forehead on Kelly's shoulder, trembling, still working Kelly's cock and seeking to make him tumble over the edge just as hard as himself.

Kelly fell over that edge almost immediately after. The small gasp that Liam gave and the way he spilled so beautifully over his hand was enough. Kelly came over Liam's still moving fingers, moaning as the culmination of something that felt like it had taken somehow both minutes and eons to arrive. He made a broken whimper when he was done, letting his own head rest against Liam's shoulder.

After a minute, he kissed Liam's chest where his head had fallen and straightened up. "Holy fuck."

Liam kissed Kelly's temple when he straightened up, looking nearly bewildered in his smile. "I... echo that sentiment," he murmured softly, voice breathy as he struggled to get his breath under some semblance of control.

He looked up, his gaze falling first to Kelly and then to Nick, not wanting to break the soft spell that seemed to have been cast on them, but at the same time, feeling a little unbalanced as he tried to navigate what would happen next.

"Get the fuck up here." Nick growled into the silence a minute later, and Kelly jerked when he heard him. He'd been stuck in a bubble with Liam for the last who knows how long, and something had fundamentally shifted. He hadn't forgotten about Nick per se, but that was definitely something magical that they'd just made here.

Kelly gave Nick a cheeky salute then crawled up the bed to his husband. "Yes?"

Nick growled again and then pulled Kelly into a messy and demanding kiss. "That was so fucking hot. You were so fucking hot. How in the fuck did that happen?" Nick seemed surprised and happy and confused all at once.

Liam hesitated. That spell woven between them seemed to weaken, and all of a sudden his position seemed more tenuous. What if he was the only one that felt such a strong connection, a magnetism so powerful he had to fight to keep his hands to himself? It was him, waking up in their bed, after all.

He'd figure it out. He would just have to remain the coy bastard until then, and that was a role he could perform. He knew it well, possibly more so than he knew himself. He wiped his hand on the messy coverlet, and smirked at them both as he wiped the rest of himself off on it as well. "So, I take it, if you wake up horny, Kelly, the answer is also to blow Nick?"

Kelly shrugged. "It's a win-win situation. He's got a great cock."

Nick saw the expression that passed across Liam's face, the indecision there, and he settled him with a stare, very much wanting to include him. "What part of 'get the fuck up here' did you not get?"

Liam snorted and looked down, cheeks pinking ever so slightly despite the grin forming over his features. "Specificity, darling." He made his way up the bed to them both and snuggled up against Nick's side with an exaggerated, cat-like stretch.

Nick leant down and kissed Liam, a slow press of their lips. There was not the heat that he gave Kelly, but there was something so right about it that it didn't matter that they weren’t the same.

"Okay, well for the future," Nick said, grinning, "unless I say a name, I want you both, okay?"

Liam returned the kiss softly, feeling warmed all over by Nick's words. "Understood," he intoned, grinning at them both with all of the warmth and connection he felt. 

He leaned over and kissed Kelly's shoulder, and then settled back down on Nick's other side, fingers tracing his stomach idly, as he let his mind work through what had just happened. 

This definitely felt like the start of something, he just wasn’t sure what that something was yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
